The contractor shall evaluate compounds for anticancer activity in experimental in vivo tumor models. Studies shall focus on agents identified by the Program's disease-oriented in vitro drug screen, and shall employ human tumors growing in immune-deficient mice. Experiments shall be designed and conducted to optimize drug activity, and evaluate the drug's therapeutic potential.